Giving in and experiencing a new life
by vampwolfgreatness
Summary: Just as the title says, Bonnie was always drilled to do the right thing that no one expects for her to live on on the edge and step outside of her comfort zone


**Here is a one shot that was on my mind and I wanted to bring it to you all...I hope you enjoy this one. The setting is Mystic Falls before S4**

Tangling with him was never a good ideal, but Bonnie just couldn't shake him or his wicked ways. She tried her best to keep their secret, just that a secret, but she should have known by now that Mystic Falls is a small town and any and everything will eventually get or come out. Her case was no different from Matt's mom and Tyler's hook-up getting out and everyone founding out just being shocked from the information of those two. What they have was something that was building from the ground up and the both of them just tried to play it off as being around one another on a daily basis. He was after her friend even though she was with someone and she not long gotten out of a loveless relationship as well. One night he confronted her about some witch craze artifact that he over heard someone talking about out of the blue and she just called him a delusional prick that needs help. What Bonnie didn't know was that was the kick that he needed to get her where he wanted her. Bonnie would be the first to say that she doesn't trust him but they did save each other time and time again. Sometimes his plans would would start off good but she would be forced to save the day on a number of occasions.

The first time they got together was when she was attacked by some off the wall vampire wanting blood and since she was a witch, hers was heaven to the vampire. She had the upper hand in the fight until one of his followers struck her from behind and dragged her into the woods limp and defenseless. After a minute or two she came to as they were about to chow down on her when he appeared. All semi battered and a few cuts he carried her back to his place and cared for her. He knew her father wasn't home and her mother wasn't around and he didn't want to just let her go just yet.

"Why are you helping me?" Bonnie asked as her strength started to return to her body

"Considered it a blessing. Most would say thank you or even grant a favor" he smiled at her

"Well I'm not most people" Bonnie got up from the couch and put the blanket he covered her in off to the side.

"Oh, don't I know. Infact most wouldn't know what to do in situations like yours, you are a talented woman" he looked right at her

Maybe it was the hit in the back of her head, but it looked like he had a look of want in his eyes for her. She should have been off put by this but her body was responding just like any 18 year old girl would with a drop dead gorgous guy like him. Yeah he was ruthless, a killer, and a SOB, but she felt something for him and she had to get out of there, NOW!

"I need to go, but...Thanks for the help"

She speedy rush out of the living room as far as her human legs would take her, but she wasn't prepared for him to bomb rush her into the door and caging her in between his deadly arms.

"Now why the rush, we were just getting started" he wanted to know

"First, can I have some room please, and second I need to go." she applied her hand to his well defined tone chest in an effort to move him but he wouldn't budge.

"I know that you know that I know that you are home alone by yourself and I wouldn't want that vampire coming back for you. So, I have plenty of room here, stay.."

Getting hot and pissed off all at once Bonnie let him have it.

"And I know that you know that I will gladly kick his ass and yours. You know what I'm capable of, don't test me right now"

Just being near her sent something off in him. He always had his emotions and feeling in check. He didn't have them, but with her she constantly flicks them on and off whenever she's near. Like he is a toy for her enjoyment.

He kissed her first and she kissed him back and then broke it off. She slapped him and he caught her as she jumped into his arms. Kissing heavily and moving back into the living room he fell back on the couch with her straddling him.

"No, no, no, stop. I can't do this. This is wrong" Bonnie unwrapped herself from around him and fixed her clothes as he stood in front of her.

"Why are you denying yourself of what you want"

"Want? You don't want me. You are chasing after my friend everyday, so what am I supposed to think?"

"You only see what the naked eye wants you to see Bonnie"

"Enough of the secret code talk. Look this never happened, okay"

"But it did little one and I can't let go"

"We HATE each other and have different things we care about"

"I never said that I hated you, sure we butted heads, but hate is something I can never put with you. Your special and if the selfish town can't appreciate what they have then I surely can"

"What are you talking about?"

He pulled her forward by placing his large hands on her small but well defined hips and attacked her lips once more. Bonnie was so far gone that she didn't realize that they made it all the way up in his room with her shirt completely destory and his hanging off the chair by the window.

He made her feel like she was someone, a girl worthy of it all. She should feel wrong that this is happening but she can't. He simply made her feel and that's all she wanted.

She laid back on his big king bed as he paid homage to her body. He kissed his way from her smooth lips down her luscious neck across her chest where he made it his life mission to make her nipples rise. After succeeding he licked his way over her soft stomach to her curvy hips. She felt him spread her jean clad thighs apart as he undid her belt. Removing the ruff material over her hot, moist, sensitive skin had her wanting him more.

The scent of her in deep lust had him trapped and he never wanted anyone and anything more. Whether she knew it or not, she was emotionally and physically branded him from all others. She entice him as well as set him on fire and he moves to make her happy. He stopped his wandering thoughts and drove in head first.

Bonnie tired her best not to moan out but the way he was licking, biting, and moaning had her going. Can't fandom a thought, Bonnie just let the feeling of him eating her out numb her from the outside word. Her orgasm was quick and woke the goddess up in her. She flipped them and had him begging her to stop. She took him hard and deep and that feeling of something wet and hot wrapped around you had him losing all control. She was good he thought but he was better.

Next thing Bonnie knew her legs had him trapped and she was trying her best to wait for him, but she knew that her body gave up a long time of go of listening to her. He had her body train to his touch and voice. He rode her and she rode him. After many sessions of claiming his favorite spot, he took her from behind and bended her back making her see the galaxy that was million of miles away from them.

They spent each other out and fell asleep with her in his arms

He took her to a place that she has never known or leave and somedays she didn't. She kept up the same act around others as he looked out for her. A flower or two would be on her doorstep all the time with no trace of who sent it but she knew who it was from anyway.

Almost getting caught by Stefan gave her a high and him a thrill.

She didn't expect what transpired later to be the something of their weekly monthly wild affairs. She was on the shot since she was 16 and he as she thought was shooting blanks, even though they used protection sometimes. In the heat of the moment you tend to forget and she always thought it was still safe.

When she found out she couldn't believe it and neither could her but he was scared as he was happy. They kept it from others as long as she could and by the 6 month, she couldn't hide it anymore. She finally brokedown and confess to her friends who couldn't believe that she was. It first they were mad and later it turn into acceptance and until 2 months ago they were happy.

Now here she is pushing out their baby and with him in her corner the who time. She gave birth to a 6lb 9oz baby. It took a lot out here physically because her eyes closed before she could see her baby. She awoke to him singing to the baby.

"I want to see" she croaked out

He gave her the baby and fixed her a glass of water and she took a sip. Helping her sit up, he fixed her pillows and kissed her neck.

"Thank you for giving me this"

She just stared at him listening to him praise her and the baby. He friends showed and tooked pictures and shed tears.

"What's the name?" Caroline asked as everyone waited for the big reveal

"Everyone meet...

_**Paige Shelia Mikaelson**_

Klaus vowed to protect his two ladies with everything in him. He watched as each of her friends held her and when he saw those dirty hands of elder Salvatore touch her he stepped in to get his baby girl from that incompetent fool.

"Their now lad, I will take her now" Klaus took Paige and had a one on one conversation with her as the others watched dumbfound by this.

All Bonnie could do was smile at her happy family. The others soon left with promises of visiting her tomorrow.

Klaus put Paige in her bed as the nurse came for her. He talked with Bonnie about this and that and wanted her.

"Just because I had your baby doesn't mean for you to ask me this"

"I know, this is what should happen not because of the baby. I was going to ask you anyway but your too stubborn and wouldn't move if I burnt your house down"

"Then that would leave us leaving at the boarding house"

Klaus almost demolished the room hearing her utter those words

"Over my dead body"

"That can be arranged you know"

He huddle over her and she looked deep into his eyes

"I love you. I love Paige and I don't want to leave here not having you two with me...ALWAYS."

"If this isi your way of asking us to move in with you, can't do"

"No, this is my way of asking you to marry me and we can build a home together, us 3"

"Klaus, I. "

"I know, you have tomorrow to think about it and either way, We 3 are moving in together somewhere"

He kissed her and sat down in the chair next to her leaving her shock...


End file.
